


Tally Marks

by Xekstrin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xekstrin/pseuds/Xekstrin
Summary: Hana Song reunites with her girlfriend in an isolated hangar bay. She gets rewarded for a new kill streak.





	

Jetlag was a real son of a bitch. Hana knew better than to fight it, but she tried anyway. She lay on her back, staring up at the ceiling with her legs crossed at the knee. Her foot bobbed, the tempo set to the tune of anxiety and rattling bottles of melatonin in her backpack.

So she decided to go the the hangar bay. 

It was time to update her high score.

Shaking the can of spray paint, she approached her M.E.K.A. Nobody else was around, and her ID card gave her clearance to enter without alerting any guards. The place was dead and empty, suits and gear and planes waiting with a hushed expectancy, waiting to be filled.

She dragged a short step-ladder to her baby. Setting it up, she only got one foot on the first rung when a huge hand grasped her around her wrist.

“Just what are you doing?”

Hana dropped the can and replaced it with her gun faster than the other person could finish their sentence, aimed over her shoulder blindly. But she could feel pliant flesh pressed against the muzzle, knew she had the other person’s head in her sights.

“Take three steps back or I’ll blow your fucking head off.”

A pregnant pause.

“Hana,” the other person spoke, and finally her brain caught up to the moment long enough to recognize Aleksandra’s voice. “That is not a very nice thing to say.”

Hana nearly dropped the blaster, adrenaline still surging. She’d almost blown her girlfriend’s head clear off her shoulders. “Oh my god.” Finger by finger, Aleksandra slowly released her. Hana flicked on the safety and holstered the gun at once. Shameful heat flooded her face, and even though the last thing she wanted to do was face Aleksandra, she had to. “Oh my god.”

To her relief, Aleksandra seemed amused, smiling lazily at down her. One step on the ladder meant they were almost the same height– almost. “I keep forgetting you don’t like surprises.” 

“I’ve told you,” was all Hana could say, scowling now. “I told you not to do the cute surprise thing.”

Aleksandra lifted a scarred hand, cupping Hana’s cheek. “But I missed you.” 

She was remarkably calm, not that Hana expected anything less. She knew they’d both stared down worse things than the barrel of a blaster. “I know. Come here.” 

She arched up, kissing Aleksandra on the lips. She slid her hands over broad shoulders, the thin fabric of her gray t-shirt straining over solid muscle. 

Aleksandra kept one hand braced reassuringly on the small of Hana’s back, the other pushing long brown hair out of her face. “Hello, beautiful,” she said. “When did you arrive?”

“A few hours ago. You?”

“Last night. I didn’t know you’d get stationed here at the same time as me. Or I would have tied you to your bed.” She thumbed Hana’s nose. “Stop your bad habit of walking instead of sleeping.”

Hana smiled as best as she could, exhaustion suddenly cutting through her. “You’d have a hell of a time if you tried to pull that stunt on me, tiger.”

“Normally that’s a fight I would accept.” Aleksandra rubbed her chin thoughtfully.  “However, I didn’t imagine you’d draw your side-arm on me. Now, I’m not so sure.” 

“I wouldn’t draw it if you hadn’t grabbed me like a stalker.” Hana hopped forward, knowing she’d be caught. Aleksandra didn’t even exhale as she lifted her, squeezing her close.

With both hands on Hana’s waist, Aleksandra leaned to the side and gazed up at her M.E.K.A. “What _were_ you doing here? Not cheating, I hope.”

“Of course not. I have several _official_ registered kills that need to be added to my collection.” Hana pointed at a list of tally marks on the hull of her M.E.K.A. “See? Now I’m winning.”

It was a long-standing game between them. In fact, it was the reason they had first started talking. So much of their lives paralleled each other. The young stardom, the weight of serving and protecting their people. Becoming an icon. Nobody else understood it, not really. Not like Aleksandra did. “So you are.”

“And you can admit defeat any day now.”

“I will not.” Aleksandra kissed her lips again before sliding Hana’s body a little higher to reach her neck. Hana giggled, fluffing up sleep-mussed strands of pink hair between two hands. “But you deserve a prize for earning top score, yes?”

Hana’s eyebrows rose up. Putting her hands on Aleksandra’s shoulders, she pushed herself back far enough that she could look into her eyes. “If it’s anything like the prize I gave you for beating me last quarter, then we need to go back to my bunk.”

One hand cupped under Hana’s ass, grabbing it firmly through her sweatpants. “Only Overwatch agents can get in here without guard clearance.” Taking a step forward, she kicked aside the stepladder, pressing Hana up against the hull of her M.E.K.A. “The only Overwatch agents on base tonight are you and I.”

Aleksandra winked as Hana covered her mouth with both hands, trying hard not to let her giggles echo through the hangar. “Okay, that’s really hot. I’m sold.” Wrapping her legs around Aleksandra’s waist, she locked her ankles together and squeezed.

In the next minute Aleksandra had her stripped naked, rough hands nearly ripping right through the fabric in her urgency. Hana could see her breath fog up the midnight air, cold metal pressed to her back as Aleksandra’s scorching hot mouth took her. 

Aleksandra carried most of her weight, just letting the M.E.K.A prop Hana up as she buried her face between her thighs. 

She felt like she was free-falling. Even now it was hard to grasp that Aleksandra could carry her weight so easily. Hana was pure, lean muscle after so many years serving and training, but this woman carted her around as though she were a paper doll.

Still. “Don’t let go,” she whispered in a fearful rush, clutching tight onto Aleksandra’s hair. She shook, half with fear and half out of giddiness, feeling like she was always one skillful thrust away from toppling six feet down onto the ground. It was just so hard to keep _still_ when Aleksandra’s tongue was dipping inside her, moaning with need every time she stroked briefly over Hana’s painfully stiff clit. “If you drop me I’m– I’m–”

Aleksandra just laughed. A slow, deep-throated chuckle that sounded positively obscene, given the circumstances. 

Then she dropped her. 

“ALECKS!”

Not really. Hana dipped maybe half an inch, a playful swap as Aleksandra stopped holding her with both arms. Quickly she adjusted to keep Hana perched on just one forearm, the other one stroking up Hana’s bare belly. 

Hana trembled harder. “That wasn’t funny!”

Pulling back, Aleksandra paused only to kiss Hana’s thighs and tease her more. “But it made your heart race.” She groped at her breasts, possessively squeezing as she ducked her head and parted her slick cunt with another firm lick. It provoked a full-bodied shiver, the sight of a string of come trailing from Aleksandra’s tongue to her own clit nearly making Hana fall apart all on its own.

Nevermind scolding her. That would have to wait. Bracing her arms behind her on the M.E.K.A., Hana pushed. Irritation and lust dropped her voice down to a growl, tightening her thighs around Aleksandra’s face and trying to grind closer. “Harder, damn it.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She’d never orgasmed while suspended midair, held up only by a multi-million dollar piece of military technology and her bodybuilder girlfriend before.

But Hana Song decided she could definitely get used to it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Lesser Earthquakes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11105565) by [CourierNinetyTwo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CourierNinetyTwo/pseuds/CourierNinetyTwo)




End file.
